There is more than Two
by Karasu Sage
Summary: No one cares about Naruto except for his teamates. He depends on the to keep him going. So what if he had someone depend on him for survival. What if they are more alike than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do no own Naruto. I only own the girl in the blonde girl in the first part and the one later on.  
  
There is More Than Two  
Chapter 1  
  
A girl sat on her window sill staring at the full moon hanging in the winter sky. Her hair reflecting the shine of the moon to anyone standing behind and her gray orbs seemed to light with a silver glow. She sat there as she thought about her dreams for the future and past and how it could have been different, maybe less painful. As her clock, that stood on her nightstand behind her in the dark room, struck midnight she got up from her place and crawled into bed. With one last glance at the sky outside and then closed her eyes to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Konoha Village  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. The winds blew with a ferociousness not known to happen but once in a lifetime in a place such as this. The forest whipped and thrashed in the storm as the branches did a harsh and abrupt dance in the wind. The sky was clouded over with cloud with the look of rain coming, but if you looked closely you could see a glow that was the only evidence of the full moon that night.  
  
In the distance if you looked closely you might be able to see the column of light extending from the earth to the clouds, in the middle of the forest. Fortunately one person did see this, one that was not in joining the sleeping minds of the residents of Konoha Village.  
  
*  
  
Naruto was awake on this one night, sitting at his window watching the storm blow through the village. He watched the storm as he reflected on the reason everyone in the village seemed to hate him, the reason he was sitting here alone this very minute. From this window he could see across the top of the forest to the miles of cloud that covered the sky. As he looked at the darkness he saw a light in the distance. It looked like a column of white electricity going vertically down to the ground.  
  
Naruto was instantly afraid for the forest that offered him shelter from the village when he was younger and still to this day. He quickly got up grabbed his orange jacket and was out the door to check if a fire had started from that lightning touch in the forest. As he ran out his door and out of the building he wondered if he should get someone to help with the fire. He instantly dismissed this idea as a flash of what he had been pondering earlier came back to him; nobody would be please with him waking them up this late. With that he set off toward the forest.  
  
After about 5 minutes of the trees rushing past him in a blur of dark figures, Naruto got his first whiff of smoke like something was or had been burning. He knew he was near the spot where the lightning had touched.  
  
He then jumped to the middle of a clearing that he had not noticed before on his trips through the forest. Around him the ground was black like there had been a fire, but there were no flames nor was it raining. In the middle of the clearing there was what looked to be remnants of a tree. It looked as if something had gone and split a hole down the middle of the trunk. All that was left was the stump of the tree jutting out from the center.  
  
Naruto walked closer to get a better look and what he found amazed him. In the center of the tree where it looked like the force had come from was a girl. She was lying on her side with her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She seemed to be wearing a tank top and baggy pants, almost like something you would wear to sleep. She also appeared to be asleep or knocked out. The rise and fall of her chest stated otherwise.  
  
Naruto was at a loss, he had no idea what to do. Should he take her back to the village or was she an enemy and would be better left here? She didn't look like an enemy much less a ninja, but even Hinata didn't look like a ninja much either and neither did Haku.  
  
He sat and contemplated this for a few minutes. Even if she was an enemy by the time she woke up he will most likely have taken her to the Hokage or Kakashi. But what if she was an enemy and was too strong for even him. Then again not anyone was able to beat him, the great Uzumaki Naruto. It was settled then he would take her to his apartment and after she woke up in the morning, he would take her to see the Hokage. No problem.  
  
After this he scooped up the girl and carried her to his apartment in the village.  
  
No sooner had he stepped in his apartment than it started to rain outside. It was like the rain had been waiting to get inside before it let soaked the village. Naruto shrugged and carried the girl to his bed and set her down, he noticed the Goosebumps on her arms and pulled the blankets up and over her body. He then promptly grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed to watch and make sure nothing happened. By this time the clock read it to be around 2 in the morning and exhaustion settled in for Naruto and he fell asleep right where he sat.  
  
~6am in the morning~  
  
Naruto woke with a start. It took him a few seconds to remember why he was asleep in a chair and looked toward the bed. The clouds out side had disappeared and the sun was peeking up over the horizon. Now in the better light Naruto got a better look at the girl.  
  
She looked to be about his age if not younger. She had blonde hair currently put up in a messy bun. She had a thin face that was easily dominated by her lips in their cherry red color and by the size you could tell her eyes would be when opened.  
  
When Naruto was brought out of his thoughts of how he thought she would look when she awoke it was already 8 am. Naruto panicked when had it gotten so late. He was going to be later that Kakashi-sensei usually was, but what could he do he couldn't just leave a potential enemy alone in his apartment. He would have to wait here for her to wake up. There was no use trying to wake her up he knew from experience that when someone was tired there was no waking them up until they decided to.  
  
Naruto quickly rushed to the other room the change clothes and start to boil water for something to eat. After he was done he grabbed his food and went back to his bedroom and sat on the chair eating his ramen.  
  
~9am~  
  
Before long there was a knock on the door and Kakashi stepped into the tiny apartment.  
  
"Hey, Naruto the least you could do is tell us you weren't ." Kakashi started to say but with a look into the room he stopped. He had a surprised look on his face as he took in the scene.  
  
"Well, I see you have been busy," he lifted his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Wha. No, I was just watching her," Naruto said with a blush staining his cheeks, "I found her in the forest last night. I don't know what to do with her. She hasn't woken up yet."  
  
No sooner were these words out of his mouth then the girl on the bed groaned and rolled to her side that was facing Naruto and his teacher. Slowly her eyes slid open to reveal large gray orbs. A gray so deep it seemed you could see little storm clouds floating around inside. Her eyes widened as they took in her surroundings and she sat up on the bed.  
  
"Well I guess that takes care of that little problem," Kakashi stated.  
  
"Where am I?" the girl asked. Her voice was slightly lower in tone to most of the girls of the village with a slight melodic tone to it.  
  
"You are in Konoha Village," said Kakashi.  
  
"And pray tell where is that?" the girl asked timidly.  
  
"Konoha Village, my dear, is the ninja village in the center of the fire country," answered Kakashi.  
  
"I am in the Fire country?" she said a little surprised.  
  
"Yes, and might I ask where you are from?" he questioned.  
  
"Um.well I guess I am from the uh.Stone country, I think," she said with confusion.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Naruto suddenly said from the side. The girl gave a start she hadn't really noticed him until now when he spoke.  
  
"Uh.no? The stone country just sounds familiar to me," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Interesting," Kakashi said with a thoughtful look.  
  
"So. what are we going to do with her Kakashi- sensei?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I guess we should take her to the Hokage only she can say what to do with her," Kakashi replied.  
  
"Well, let's go. I have been sitting here all night watching over her."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said in what seemed to be horror, "You shouldn't have to wait for me. You should have woken me up. I'm sorry," said with what looked close to tears.  
  
"No, no it's ok. I'm just tired of sitting," Naruto quickly reassured her, while Kakashi looked on with a worried face. She seemed so scared that Naruto would be angry with her for making him wait so long. What could have happened to her to make her act like an animals prey, so quickly to please?  
  
"First before we leave, Naruto, do you think she can borrow some clothes of yours until she gets some warmer clothes. Its sunny outside , but its still very cold." Kakashi asked.  
  
"NO, I mean no I fine. I'm used to cold weather with not much clothing i'll be fine," she said eagerly.  
  
"Alright, calm down. It's all right. What's your name then? We'll settle for just that before we go," said Kakashi calmly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Karasu." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. I only own Karasu.  
There is more than Two  
Chapter 2  
  
After they got out of the Hokage's office they decided to go and get something to eat most likely at Naruto's favorite ramen restaurant.  
  
The Hokage had decided to let Karasu stay in the village until they could find out more about her. They had for the time being bunked her with Naruto at his apartment.  
  
Naruto on the subject was ecstatic on the idea. This was the desired reaction for the Hokage. She believed having someone live with Naruto might make things a little easier for him.  
  
Karasu as well had been pleased with the idea. She had known this boy for a total of 30 minutes and he had already gained her full respect and loyalty.  
  
They entered the ramen restaurant and ordered their food. When the food was ready Naruto and Karasu both started. Naruto was slurping ramen his down at hyper speed. Karasu was not too far behind but, still slower and more careful, but by the time she had finished only about a fourth of her serving she declared herself full.  
  
Kakashi sat and watched from across the table. He watched the way Karasu seemed to act around others as if not used to the interaction with living beings. When she had declared herself full, he looked at what was left in her bowl and noticed that was a meager portion that would barely sustain one used to even what Naruto usually ate with his small wallet.  
  
'So starvation was at play for before she met them. Interesting.'  
  
After Naruto was finished he asked Kakashi where were Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
"I told them to have the day off while I went in search of you." Kakashi answered with a grin.  
  
"Aww, I wanted to introduce Sakura-chan to Karasu-chan," whined Naruto, "Now she's probably off trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her."  
  
"Such a hopeless dream. He won't let anyone in until he's gotten revenge," Kakashi replied.  
  
"Another hopeless dream," Naruto said with a sigh.  
  
"Well shall we go and get you some warmer clothes now," proposed Kakashi.  
  
"But I wouldn't want to be a bother I mean I can't just take your money."  
  
"It's alright the Hokage gave us some cash to get you a few good pairs of clothes to start you off with Naruto." assured Kakashi.  
  
"Fine."  
  
And so they went to the market and into a clothes shop.  
  
While Karasu and Naruto were looking through the clothes Kakashi reflected on what the Hokage had said.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The Hokage's office  
  
A man entered the Hokage's office and announced to the Hokage that Naruto and Kakashi-san were there to speak to her. She had them sent in. She heard the door open and from the corner of her eye she could see a blob of golden hair with a back ground of black topped with silver.  
  
"What is it this time Naruto? I can't just take time out of my schedule for you." She said without looking up. Kakashi coughed and the Hokage looked up this time from her paperwork. Her eyes widened.  
  
Naruto was not the one standing in front of Kakashi. Instead he was standing behind Kakashi just inside the now closed door and a girl was standing there with a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"Who is this?" she addressed anyone that would answer and it was Kakashi that did.  
  
"This ma'am is Karasu."  
  
After a big explanation from Naruto and a little input from Kakashi, the decision was made that she was to stay in the village and with Naruto. After that she excused the children from her office and told them to wait outside while she talked to Kakashi.  
  
When the children left she looked at Kakashi.  
  
"So what is your analysis on her?" asked the Hokage.  
  
"I think she is telling the truth. She might be from the Stone country we don't have many records of them. Also she seems afraid of pretty much everything, as well as very eager to please. I suspect she doesn't have parents, cause she seemed unconcerned about anyone back home." Replied Kakashi.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. She is not a ninja from what I can tell, but I might be mistaken. I want you to watch her. See if there is any potential threat from her or anyone that might come looking for her. As well as her reaction to others, let her train with your team just to keep her busy. I want you to report back in a few days. That is all." The Hokage said and with that returned to her paperwork as Kakashi left.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Naruto and Karasu walked up to him and stated that they had gotten Karasu's clothes and were ready to go back to the apartment.  
  
When they finally got to the apartment and Kakashi had decided to leave Karasu and Naruto both collapsed on the couch.  
  
After sitting for a few minutes Naruto got up and made some ramen for both of them. Karasu came and sat at the table just as Naruto brought the ramen to the table and handed her a bowl. After they finished Naruto went to take a shower after showing Karasu where she could hang her clothes in his closet. As he was in the shower Karasu went and put her clothes where Naruto had indicated.  
  
At the market place that day they had bought her two pairs of clothes. They had bought her and pair of black baggy pants for comfort and training to go with a blue t shirt about two sizes too big for Karasu. The second outfit they had bought was a blue dress much similar to what Naruto had said that one of his teammates by the name of Sakura wears. All of these items were short sleeved and so Naruto had after much urging had made Karasu buy a thick jacket to go over the clothes.  
  
After doing this she then went and made herself a bed on the couch where they had discussed her sleeping that night. She had no need to go and change for she had not changed at all from that morning. Just as Naruto was coming out of the bathroom in his night clothes he heard Karasu faintly call out a good night to him and he answered in turn, but then he noticed her continue talking in a lower voice almost as if to herself. He listened from around the corner to what she was saying.  
  
"And good night Urufu. Try not to make a lot of fuss since we are in someone else's home tonight. 'kay?" and with that she turned off the lamp that was sitting next to the couch on a nightstand and pulled the covers up and went to bed.  
  
Naruto followed suit soon after thinking to himself.  
  
'Who is Urufu?' 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I do own Karasu though.  
  
There is More Than Two  
Chapter 3  
Dedicated in loving memory of Claudia McClellan.  
Died December 19, 2003  
  
Morning seemed to come all too soon for Naruto. Especially considering that it was still dark outside when he was awoken by a sound coming from the kitchen. Guessing it was just Karasu getting something to drink he quickly ignored it and was about to go back to sleep when he heard more sounds coming from the kitchen. He dragged himself out of bed to see what was going on in his kitchen at 6 in the morning when he didn't need to be up until 8.  
  
As he came into the kitchen he was welcomed with the most delicious smells. He then spotted Karasu standing by the stove with a blue apron wrapped around her middle.  
  
It was at this time that Naruto then notice exactly how thin Karasu really was. Even though he had gone to get her clothes the day before he just never really took notice of it.  
  
Karasu then turned around and gave a start at seeing Naruto standing in the doorway to the kitchen. A sheepish look came upon her face as she looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing this early in the morning, Karasu?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Naruto-sama." The day before she had gotten into the habit of adding a sama to the end of his name when she was flustered of when she thought she did something wrong.  
  
"I never did need much sleep and to thank you I thought I would make you some breakfast." Karasu answered.  
  
It was then that Naruto noticed a lump of dough on the counter off to the side of the stove that he had failed to notice earlier.  
  
"But why this early I don't need to even wake up for two more hours?" Naruto asked bewildered that she would do that for him.  
  
"Well then I timed it perfectly. I was planning to make you some cinnamon rolls. The rolls take quite a while to prepare and then to bake and cover in icing." Karasu said with pride that she had done something right.  
  
"Wow! They take that long just to make. Thanks for taking the time to do this for me Karasu." Naruto said in awe of how long it would take to make food, this coming from the boy who never spent no longer than a few minutes to prepare food.  
  
"Your welcome Naruto- sama."  
  
"How many times do I need to tell you just Naruto." Naruto said in exasperation.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well since I am up now what can I do to help and no arguments I want to help." Naruto said as Karasu was about to protest.  
  
"Well you could."  
  
~Later that morning~  
  
Naruto and Karasu rushed out of the apartment to make it to the bridge on time. Not that it would matter for Kakashi was always about three hours late no matter what anyone did. As Karasu was locking the door with a cinnamon roll in her mouth Naruto was hopping down the hallway to the stairs trying to put on a sock with a cinnamon roll in his roll as well.  
  
They had started to make the rolls together when Naruto opened the flour spilling it all over the kitchen and covering everything in a white powder. They had spent 30 minutes cleaning up while the rolls baked. By this time it was already 7:30 and they were still in their night clothes. Unfortunately they had fallen asleep after cleaning up and didn't wake up for 30 min. Thus, leading to a mad rush to finish the rolls as they got ready for the day.  
  
Naruto and Karasu came running up to the bridge. On the bridge you could see Sakura trying to talk to Sasuke.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as they came to a stop.  
  
Sakura stopped talking to Sasuke to greet Naruto. She then tuned to where Naruto's voice had come from and stopped at the sight of Karasu.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here. Might I ask who are you?" Sakura asked suddenly curious.  
  
"I. I 'm. um"  
  
"This is Karasu, Sakura. I found her in the forest the night before last. She's staying at my place for the time being." Naruto suddenly stepped in for Karasu. Who looked relieved she didn't have to explain it.  
  
This news even snagged the great Sasuke's attention as Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground. Both Sakura and Sasuke regarded Karasu with a careful eye. She did look better than she did the day before. Now she had on the dark blue dress that much resembled the one that Sakura was wearing at that time.  
  
"Your Sakura right? And you must be Sasuke? I have heard many good things about you from Naruto-sama." Karasu said with a bow toward the other two.  
  
"Naruto-sama? Why do you call him Naruto-sama?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Because Naruto-sama was the first one who was this nice to me. I wasn't liked much in my village and Naruto-sama was the first to show me real kindness." Karasu said defending Naruto.  
  
"Karasuuuu, how many times do I have to tell you stop calling me Naruto- sama? You are my friend call me Naruto." Naruto whined.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why weren't you liked very much in your village? What about your parents?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I never had any parents. And I don't think the village likes me because of Urufu." Said Karasu sadly.  
  
"I meant to ask you Karasu. Who is Urufu? I heard you talking to them last night." Questioned Naruto.  
  
"Oh. um. Urufu is. the . demon that was sealed inside me when I was born." Karasu said in a rush. 


End file.
